Kept In The Dark
by kurtcobain4eva
Summary: Sirius has lived all his life knowing nothing of the outside world, when Dumbledore comes to fetch him so he can start Hogwarts what will happen? Read, review, thank you.


**Kept In The Dark**

The tall, dark and dingy townhouse seemingly loomed out of no where as Albus Dumbledore thought of the address, however, he was used to this, being the headmaster of one of the most renowned magic schools around. His knock brought a child to the door – a child whose only feature seemed to be a pair of enormous dark indigo eyes. He opened the door a fraction and whispered, "Yessir?"

"Professor Albus Dumbledore," said the visitor. "Mrs Black is expecting me." The child opened the door wide enough for the wizened old man to enter, and then seemed to vanish into the gloom of the drab hallway, unnerved the man entered, jumping in surprise as the door seemingly slammed shut of it's own accords.

The hallway was badly lit by gas lamps and a large, expensive chandelier. The insubstantial, flickering light revealed to the headmaster that this was in fact a house that belonged to dark wizards. The walls were a deep blood red, and the floor was of the richest mahogany, stairs leading up to the first floor were covered in a lush red carpet and at his feet was a large umbrella stand made from a severed troll's foot. Hearing a noise, he glanced up the carpeted stairs to see an old woman wearing a black cap and long flowing robes with the Black family crest on them standing in front a row of shrunken house-elf heads mounted on plaques on the wall behind.

She began to descend the stairs, slowly and regally. "I see you have come Professor Dumbledore," she said coldly, "I would have thought an old muggle and mudblood-loving fool like yourself would not have had the courage to defy a Black." She now stood in front of him, a formidable figure with eyes as cold as ice. "I said my son would not be attending Hogwarts and he won't."

She bared her rotting, brown teeth at the headmaster, leering at him, almost daring him to talk back to her. So staring down his crooked nose at her he replied, "Mrs Black, all children must, by law, have an education, so if you do not wish to send your son to a magical school then you will have to send him to a muggle school, both the Ministry of Magic and the muggle authorities will force you to comply."

Mrs Black smirked, "Ah, but you're forgetting how many friends we have in the Ministry, Dumbledore."

Smiling back, Albus Dumbledore replied, "And you're forgetting that I'm Supreme Mugwump Mrs Black."

The women glared daggers at him, and behind her evil eyes he could imagine the cogs turning in her mind, trying to think up a scathing reply. In the end, however, she gave up and with her eyes blazing in anger she screeched, "Sirius!" into the shadows of the hall. The scrawny child who had opened the door to the headmaster materialized immediately beside his mother. He had long, shaggy, black hair that didn't quite reach his shoulders but covered his face, so the headmaster could only just see the boy's deep indigo eyes glancing nervously from his mother to the headmaster. The child's mother glowered down at him as if he was a piece of dirt, she snarled at him, "You're to go with this muggle-lover to his school full of mudbloods, you will come home at Christmas for the annual Christmas Ball, you will be sorted into Slytherin and you will make your father and I proud, understand? I don't want you tarnishing our family name like you have done so many times before." Silently the boy nodded and turned to follow the headmaster as his mother muttered, "Accio trunk." A trunk came flying down the stairs and the boy picked it up after opening the door for the headmaster.

The headmaster looked at him kindly and said, "Actually Sirius I have a portkey, which should save you from carrying that heavy trunk. Have you travelled by portkey before?" The boy nodded as the headmaster took a small fountain pen from his pocket, "Alright then Sirius, if you hold on to this the portkey will leave in 5...4...3...2..." and with a quiet pop they were gone.

**A/N OK...what did you think, I don't know whether to leave this as a one- shot or continue, so please review and tell me. Reviewers get cakes and toffee pudding because they're soooo nice!!!**

**This chapter has been reposted as a new story because the formatting was rubbish on the old one and the chapter didn't fit into the other story (Come As You Are). I also had to correct a few spelling mistakes. For people who have already read this chapter I am sorry, there are new chapters coming for all my stories and I promise to update them soon.**


End file.
